The present invention relates to a purification apparatus and method for purifying directly the lakes and ponds in which the density of acid such as nitric and phosphoric due to gray water, animal uric acid sewage and sewage flowing into the lakes and ponds is adequately controlled.
In case of purifying the organic raw water in conventional systems a contact purification method uses biological films. Contact aeration process water treatment method is one of these purification methods. As for an actual implementation of contact aeration process water treatment method, what is well known conventionally is a multi-layered processing apparatus in which the processed water is forced to contact directly the contact media including aerobic microbes, and the purification process is achieved while the processed water running through the several multilayers developed from upstream to down stream. In an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Open No. 62-74489 (1987), the contact aeration layer is buried under the ground apart from the polluted water site, and the multi-layered purification system is made not to be found on the ground.
As for other contact purification methods, what is often used is the submerged filter contact purification method, in which biological films are adhered on the filter media and the raw water is led to the filter media. In this method, two sub categories exist; in the fixed bed method, the contact media to which biological films adhere are fixed as the submerged filters, and on the other hand, in the fluidized bed method, the contact media with its specific gravity defined relatively larger than the specific gravity of water, for example, about 1.2, may be allowed to move freely in the processed water. As for the later category, the fluidized bed method, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Open No. 1-218691 (1990), there is such an example that the raw water with very high impurity density is purified by using the fluidized bed contact purification method accompanying with fresh air exposure. And as disclosed in Japanese Patent Open No. 6-99185 (1995), there is such an example that the raw water is purified by supplying the processed water mixed with the fresh air into the fluidized bed buries under ground.
If the purification facility is constructed in the shore or surrounding area of the lakes and ponds, and conventional purification method usually used in the sewage water treatment plant and/or the water purification plant is applied, a large amount of energy is required in addition to the minimum amount of energy to operate the purification facility. This is because the pressure loss occurs for transporting the raw water from the water intake port to the water treatment plant and because the pump work is required for transporting the raw water from the lake water level to the higher water level in which the water purification plant exists. In selecting the building site for the purification plant, a relatively small-scale sewage system can be built under ground. However, for purifying the lake and pond waters, it is required to treat larger amount of waters with lower impurity density than the sewage water treatment plant does. For the purification of lakes and ponds, the size of the sewage system becomes larger and it is difficult to locate the sewage system in the underground site, and therefore, there is such a problem that a building site for the purification facility can not be always selected to be at an optimal place.
If the sewage system is installed underground and the aeration process is required for injecting the chemical materials into the raw waters, there is not any sufficient way for preventing completely the flow-out of the filter media outside the facility to the lake waters.
An object of the present invention is to provide a purification apparatus operable with lower power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a purification apparatus with which newly added systems can be integrated if necessary.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a purification apparatus which enables to control the density of impurities contained in the purified water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a purification apparatus which operates water treatment efficiently for large amount of water in the lakes and ponds.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the purification apparatus of the present invention is so configured as to contain a water inlet port for in-taking water; a filter container in which filter media for purifying the process water taken in through the water inlet port are filled; and a pump for discharging the purified water processed by the filter media, in which the filter container in which the filter media is filled is placed inside the waters to which the purification operation is applied.
In the purification apparatus of the present invention, a fluidized bed filter container in which the filter media are filled and a pump are placed in the water to which the purification operation is applied, and the water level of the fluidized bed is so maintained to be lower than the water level of the waters to which the purification operation is applied by way of discharging the purified water in the upper part of the fluidized bed to the waters to which the purification operation is applied by the pump. The water flow from the water inlet port to the fluidized bed filter container can be established by the head pressure difference between the water level of the waters to be purified and the water level of the fluidized bed.
The purification apparatus of the present invention is placed in the waters area such as lakes ponds and oceans, and comprises a purification part for removing the pollution materials and/or specified materials contained in the waters to be purified; a water inlet part for taking in the raw water in the waters to be purified and forwarding the raw water to the purification part; a water discharge part for feeding back the purified water processed in the purification part; and a pump, in which the purification part is floating on the waters area to be purified and the purification part, the pump and the water discharge part are connected sequentially.
The purification apparatus of the present invention is placed in the waters area such as lakes ponds and oceans, and comprises a purification part for removing the pollution materials and/or specified materials contained in the waters to be purified; a water inlet part for taking in the raw water in the waters to be purified and forwarding the raw water to the purification part; a water discharge part for feeding back the purified water processed in the purification part; and a pump, in which the purification part is floating on the waters area to be purified and the purification part contains a fluidized bed filter system.
In addition, in the purification apparatus of the present invention, a float is placed in the filter container, and a wire and an anchor are used for stably fixing the filter container floating on the waters to be purified. A sand filter for catching the floating materials in the water is also placed between the water inlet port and the filter media. A reverse scrubbing mechanism is also included for refreshing the sand filter when blinding or clogging in the sand filter occurs. A solar panel and a battery storing electric power are also equipped in order to utilize the solar energy used for the electric power supplied to the pump. A control scheduler generates operation signals for the purification apparatus in order to establish the operation with respect to the pre-defined operation modes.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the purification apparatus of the present invention is so configured as to contain a water inlet port for taking in water; and a filter container assembled in a unit in which filter media for purifying the process water taken in through the water inlet port are filled, in which a plurality of filter containers, each assembled in an individually separated unit, are connected to the water inlet ports.
The purification apparatus of the present invention is so configured as to contain a water inlet port for taking in water; a filter container in which filter media for purifying the process water taken in through the water inlet port are filled; and a pump for discharging the purified water processed by the filter media, in which the water intake port and the water discharge port for discharging the purified water are formed in the horizontal direction, and the water inlet port and the water discharge ports are connected to each other.
In the purification apparatus of the present invention, the private sewage system is comprised of at least two or more units, and unit connectors between units are also provided. In addition, the purification apparatus has apparatus for judging the abnormal status of the operation of the pump; and an abnormal signal generator for generating an abnormal signal when any abnormal status is detected by the judgment means.
In order to achieve another object, a lake purification apparatus of the present invention, placed in the water area such as lakes, rivers and oceans, comprises a purification part for removing the pollution materials and/or specified materials contained in the waters to be purified; a water inlet part for taking in the raw water in the waters to be purified and forwarding the raw water to the purification part; a water discharge part for feeding back the purified water processed in the purification part; and a pump, in which the purification apparatus is floating on the water area to be purified, and the discharged water from the water discharge port is so operated as to reach the area far from the water inlet port and to satisfy the following relationship, EQU N2&lt;N0, EQU N2&lt;N1, and EQU (N1-N2)/(N0-N2)&gt;0.95,
where
N0 is the average density of the target material to be removed by the purification apparatus and contained in the water of the water area to be purified; PA1 N1 is the density of the target material to be removed and contained in the water taken in from the water inlet part of the purification apparatus; and PA1 N2 is the density of the target materials contained in the water discharged from the water discharge part.
In order to achieve yet another object, a lake purification apparatus of the present invention, placed in the water area such as lakes, rivers and oceans, comprises a purification part for removing the pollution materials and/or specified materials contained in the waters to be purified; a water inlet part for taking in the raw water in the waters to be purified and forwarding the raw water to the purification part; a water discharge part for feeding back the purified water processed in the purification part; and a pump, in which the purification apparatus is floating on the water area to be purified, and the purification part is so assembled with a plurality of individually separated sewage systems, a water path is so formed that the water taken in from the water inlet part may be sequentially supplied to the plurality of sewage systems in series, and the final stage of the downstream of the water path connects to the water discharge part.
The purification apparatus of the present invention comprises a purification part for removing the pollution materials and/or specified materials contained in the waters to be purified; a water inlet part for taking in the raw water in the waters to be purified and forwarding the raw water to the purification part; a water discharge part for feeding back the purified water processed in the purification part; and a pump, in which the purification apparatus is floating on the water area to be purified, and the purification part is so assembled with a plurality of individually separated sewage systems, a water path is so formed that the water taken in from the water inlet part may be sequentially supplied to the plurality of sewage systems in series, and the final stage of the downstream of the water path connects to the water discharge part. In purifying the waters in lakes and ponds, it is necessary to treat large amount of water with its density lower, and therefore, it is necessary to reduce the process loss as much as possible with an adequate layout of sewage systems by shortening the distance between the water treatment plant and the inlet port of the raw water. With this configuration, in order to consider the water level changes due to rain and water discharge, the sewage system floating on the water can be fixed in a definite position with a float and an anchor mounted on the sewage system, which leads to the shorter distance between the water inlet port and the sewage system and the lower process loss in transporting the water between them. In addition, as the wider area on the water surface can be efficiently used, a unit of the water inlet port and the sewage system can be located in a designated position for which the water purification is required among the whole waters areas.
The filtered materials captured in the filter is led to the filtered material reservoir by opening the reverse scrubbing valve.
Owing to the above described configuration, the components of the apparatus can be replaced by parts when maintenance work is required, and the number of the sewage systems to be installed initially and their combination can be arranged conditionally according to the allowable initial investment. In addition, the necessary additional systems may be allowed. As the number of units to be deployed can be adjusted according to the area size of the waters to be purified, a mass production of units is made possible and the cost merits with more inexpensive fabrication cost than an integrated model can be achieved.
In addition to the reduction of the fabrication cost, the density of impurities contained in the purified water to be discharged finally can be controlled by determining an optimal number of sewage systems.
And furthermore, by making the sewage system float on the waters, the effect of the water level changes can be reconciled. If the distance between the water inlet part and the water discharge part is set to be large enough and the feedback ratio of the purified water from the water discharge part to the water inlet part is controlled so as to be less than 5%, the designated generic performance of the sewage system can be achieved without making the scale size of the sewage system larger. In this case, as at least one part of the fluidized bed purification apparatus is exposed above the water level, a new water surface is formed between the apparatus and the water area to be purified. Thus, as for the flowing out of the filter media, the filter media do not contact directly to the water area, the risk of the flowing out of the filter media may be estimated to be lower than the case in which the sewage system is placed below the water surface.
As the waters to be processed is forced to be exposed to the water surface before entering the fluidized bed and the waters are naturally exposed to the air, it is preferable for the biological process for the aerobic microbe in the fluidized bed. In addition, if the depth of water is shallow, the exposure effect can be brought by the tank installed at the preliminary stage of the fluidized bed, and what is expected is such an effect that the pressure head difference between the water level of the waters to be purified and the water level of the water at the upper part of the fluidized bed can be made larger. By arranging the fluidized beds in series, there is another effect that the duration time for the waters to contact the air in the fluidized bed can be sufficiently larger to obtain a designated effect.